


Megan & Connection

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Megan & connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megan & Connection

Over the years they’d become like a family to her. The brothers she’d never had. The ties were forged not by blood but by shared experience. Well, there had been blood, too. Too much spilled over those same years. Still. Brothers. Family. Fighting outside threats together, teasing each other, shared joys and triumphs and the occasional family dinner at Charlie’s house. But then she’d been temporarily reassigned and when she came back it felt like she was out of out of sync. No one was who she thought they were, not even herself and those ties seemed to be unraveling and no one really noticed but her.


End file.
